Screw Destiny
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: [Wendy Wu: Warrior Princess] I don't want to lose you. I owe you my life. If that is what it costs, that's what I shall give...Please R&R.


Wendy watched on as Shen battled Yan Lo. He wanted to protect her, not just becuase of destiny. But buase he didn't want her hurt. He would give his life to see her live another day. She couldn't let him, but then again, what could she do at this moment. If she attacked, Yan Lo would kill Shen without a second thought.

Shen didn't know what to do next. Yan Lo was stronger and quicker than his previous lives. He was trying everything he was taught, but Yan Lo was quicker, faster, smarter than the teenage monk. He couldn't do anything, he held no power. The teachers would never allow him such a lesson.

With a swift move, Yan Lo punched Shen in the arm, his weak spot, leaving him on the ground. Yan Lo picked him up by his robe, thrusting him in the air with one arm.

"Shen, NO!" Wendy screamed. Green smoke began to hurl around the monk and the Godly Samuri.

"Do not worry about me. It is my destiny." Shen wanted so much to comfort her, but he wasn't in the position to do so at the moment.

"Die, monk! You are the only thing keeping me from killing your little pathetic Yin warrior." The croaked, deep voice of Yan Lo said.

Wendy watched as Shen began to look more and more weak. She felt like she was going to cry. "No! Yan Lo, please stop! If you want death, please, spare him! Take me if you want! Just spare him!" She screamed. Tears spilled from her eyes. But she tried her best to keep a serious face.

Yan Lo chuckled. It seemed like he also smiled. "You would give your own life to save a pathetic monk's?" Wendy nodded, gulping a sob. "Then your wish shall be granted."

"Wendy, no! Forget me! It is my destiny to die!" Shen begged, this wasn't suppose to be happening!

"Screw destiny! I can't let you die!" She turned to her enemy. "Let him go and take me! NOW!" She screamed.

With pleasure. Yan Lo dropped Shen as he targetted the smoke towards Wendy.

The girl closed her eyes as she rose in the air. Golden waves began to surround her body. All watched as this was to be the end of the Great Yin Warrior. The energy shot towards the samuri. He screamed in triumphant as he felt himself grow stronger.

Shen couldn't believe it. Wendy Wu, the most selfish, spoiled, princess-like girl you would ever meet was sacrificing herself for the sake of a dumb monk. He could see tears spoil her beautiful asian face and hear soft sobs escape her lips. He watched as she slowly turned her head and looked at him. He felt his heart tear in 5 places. She was in sorrow, but she still smiled. A genuine smile, directed towards him. Her last smile. Her baige lips begin to move. They mouth words only Shen's eagle eyes could make out.

"I. Love. You. Please. Forgive. Me. I. Just. Couldn't. Let. You. Die. Please. Move. On. And. Live. For. Me." Shen whispered the words as they caught his eyes. She smiled once more as she turned her head forward and closed her chocolate eyes once more. Her energy tripled the amount. "NO!" Shen leaped forward as he grasped her limp hand, pulling her from the swirl of energy. She fell in his lap, her form completely limp. The golden energy struck Yan Lo, filling him with more power than imaginable.

Yan Lo groaned as he looked upon the 7 mortals. Even now that he had a power unmatchable, even to the Gods, he felt pity for the mortals. He would give them one thing. But one thing only. "My rain of evil shall begin."

Shen bit his lips as he spoke. He could hear his voice crack, taste blood on his tounge, and tears prick his eyes. "Please, if you are to bring the world into darkness, please, leave us be. Kill us if you must, but please, leave us be."

"Monk, I have been given power by your warrior, so I shall grant your wish and more. I give you this place, this museum, you call it. Nothing shall happen to it, I shall not destroy it, nor the residents. Have your families move here, and they shall be saved themselves.You have this as your church, your sanctuary, your home, for eternity. You may leave, but only by my guards' wills. You try to double-cross me and I will not be so pitiful." Yan Lo's voice groaned as smoke vanquished his form from the presence of the humans.

All eyes were on Shen, many filling with hate and anger. But Shen couldn't see them. His sight was on Wendy's still face. "Wendy?" His voice came out so small and cracked. "Wendy, please, wake up. We have to go. Please, open your eyes."

Nothing.

Water trickled down the cheeks of Shen. For the first time in his life, he cried. He held Wendy's body to his as he rocked back and forth, crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. His teacher. He looked around to see his fellow learners and his teachers. They had already come. Behind them, others were standing. "She will have a proper farewell. But we must prepare ourselves for the worst. Yan Lo may have spared us, but we must adapt ourselves for the changes he will make to our planet."

Shen gulped as he nodded. He stood with Wendy in his arms as they all left the room. But Shen would forever feel and remember the guilt that was made that was created there.

* * *

The world was thrown into destruction and chaos. The Wu family, the temply monks, and the teacher's families all lived in the museum, living as peaceful as they could.

Wendy was placed in the highest room. A clear glass coffin held her. She held a white rose. She had her favorite make-up on her face, giving her face the most beauty it could ever be. A sparkling white eye shadow, deepest red lipstick with the brightest lip gloss. A light shade of pink blush. She was in her most beauty.

Jessica never won Homecoming Queen, but she got a bigger prize. She became queen of Earth.

Wendy's friends and their families came to live in the Museum as well.

The monks were privlaged to continued to teach their beliefs, just as too they didn't get any crazy thoughts.

Shen became lower than himself. He spent much of his time in the presence of Wendy's coffin, wallowing in pity, feeling sorry for himself, and just praying to the Gods he could see her once more. He just wanted to speak to her once more.

He became a wreck, hair growing, eyes drooping. Becoming skinnier, losing sleep. Just becoming a huge mess.

Wendy's Grandma began to create a hatred towards Shen. She stayed away from him, despised him, ignored him, and plainly, treated him like he was nothing than a mosquito, buzzing at the flesh.

All in all, almost everyone adjusted and lived their life semi-peaceful.

During this time, Shen learned something, that to him, was very important.

Destiny sucks.

* * *

Yes, I know you are all going to yell and flame for killing Wendy, but still.Please Review. 

Abby-chan


End file.
